maladie
by methiel
Summary: duo enrhume


Maladie  
  
Duo était assis sur la balancelle du jardin. Il faisait froid pourtant il était en t-shirt. Quatre l'observa, à ce rythme il allait tomber malade. Soudain Heero les appella .L'américain se leva et adressa un sourire a Quatre qui se sentit fondre Heero informa ses coéquipiers qu'il devait partir en mission pour une semaine. Il continua en disant qu'il fallait que trois pilotes à savoir Trowa, Wufei et lui-même. Duo fit mine d'être fâché mais au fond il était content de pouvoir rester tranquille avec Quatre. Ils furent interrompus par une crise d'éternuement provenant de Duo. Ce dernier déclara que si la réunion était finie il allait se coucher. Heero suivit le natté des yeux avant de demander a l'Arabe avec un petit sourire (le premier qui dit OOC je l'étrangle) de bien s'occuper de Duo. L'arabe se mis a défier les tomates. Le lendemain lorsque Duo se réveilla Il avait le nez bouche et la tête qui lui faisait un mal de chien. Il se leva avec peine et descendit dans la cuisine dans laquelle Quatre préparait le petit déjeuner .Lorsque ce dernier vit Duo avec une tête de déterre il le pria de retourner au lit. L'américain émis quelques réticences. Seulement Quatre qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille lui pris la main et l'emmena se coucher. L'empathe donna une aspirine à son ami et s'assit sur la chaise a coté. Duo s'endormit rapidement donnant ainsi le loisir a Quatre de pouvoir l'observer sans se faire prendre. Apres un bonne heure il décida de chercher du sirop a la pharmacie. Lorsqu'il revint Duo était encore endormit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla Quatre lui fit avale du sirop et lui monta son plateau repas. Deux jours plus tard lorsque Duo se réveilla il vit son ami endormit sur la chaise. Il ressemblait à un ange. Shinigami se leva et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner Lorsque Quatre se réveilla et qu'il ne vit pas l'américain il fut pris de panique .Il descendit a la cuisine ce qu'il vit le fit sourire, Duo qui préparait le petit déjeuner. -Bonjour Duo bien dormit ? -tiens Salut Quat'chan merci et toi ? -Bien mais la chaise est un peu dur. Tu te sens mieux ? -Oui beaucoup mieux merci de t'être occupe de moi -De rien, répondit Quatre qui se retourna pour cache la teinte rosée de ses joues La matinée se passa tranquillement. Duo était sorti faire un tour contre l'avis de l'arabe. Celui-ci était en pleine réflexion. Il voulait depuis quelques temps lui avouer ses sentiments mais avait peur de sa réaction. Il était tombé amoureux du jeune Américain dès le premier regard. Maintenant il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il lui dise. Au delà de ses sentiments il y avait aussi ses hormones, duo lui faisait envie, très envie même. Son regard, sa voix et surtout sa façon de bouger. En plus sa natte n'y arrangeait rien , elle suivait le mouvement de ses hanches sensuellement (rien que d'imaginer Bave). Duo rentra peu avant midi, les joues rosies par le froid. L'après-midi, ils regardèrent la télé, un film qui datait d'avant les colonies, une histoire d'amour. Duo observa son ami, il était vraiment très beau ainsi. Le soir après le repas, Duo s'installa sur le canapé et lut un livre (miracle). Quatre l'observa et au bout d'un moment il se décida a lui dire. Il se leva d'un bon et se planta devant Duo -Duo il faut qu'on parle -Hein mais de quoi ? -Bon je me lance...Voila je t'aime Duo ouvrit les yeux tout grand, étonne .Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles Quatre était amoureux de lui ses sentiments étaient donc partagés. Il essaya de lui répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. L'empathe interpréta mal se silence -Désolé Duo je n'aurais pas du te le dire. Sur ces mots, il se retourna et commença à partir. Une main le retint, il se retourna et rencontra les lèvres du natté. L'arabe répondit avec fougue, il passa sa langue sur lèvres de Duo pour en quémander l'entrée qui lui fut accordé. Leurs jouèrent avec plaisir ensembles. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent a bout de souffle Duo murmura a l'oreille de Quatre « si tu savais a quel point je t'aime ».Quatre répondit en l'embrassant passionnément. Cette nuit la ils firent l'amour ensembles. Lorsque les trois autres pilotes rentrèrent deux jours plus tard, ils trouvèrent Duo et Quatre tendrement enlaces regardant un film. Les missions se succédèrent toutes avec plus ou moins de succès et au bout de trois mois la guerre était finie. Néanmoins le travail des G-boys était loin d'être terminé il restait quelque partisans d'Oz par ci par la. Lorsque tout fut fini Quatre et Duo se marièrent tout comme... Trowa et Heero et Wufei et Zechs  
  
OWARI 


End file.
